Random One Shot Soul Eater
by Ressa-chan
Summary: Cute little randomness! Insperation: Super written exam! Please comment!


Random one shot ~ Soul Eater

Test

Everyone filed slowly into class Crescent Moon, dreading the test they were about to take. Konata, usually sat behind Soul and Maka, though there wasn't really assigned seats. Konata had always liked Soul Eater. Who wouldn't? He was dreamy and cool… Konata decided she'd be brave for the first time in months and actually talk to Soul. On the way up to her seat, she stopped next to him.

"Good morning Soul." She grinned.

"Hey, good morning."

"Are you ready for the test?"

"You could say that…" he seemed to sweat drop at his own reply so Konata decides not to push her luck and end the little chat.

"Well, Good luck!"

"You too." Konata took her usually seat behind him. Sid came in the classroom with a bundle in one hand.

"I' will be your proctor for the test. I don't want to see any cheating. A certain someone was caught sneaking into Dr. Stein's lab.

"Black*star!" Tsubaki shouted. Pinned to the black board was none other than the loud-mouthed assassin. He looked very beat up and was bleeding from various parts on his body.

"Are you ready? Begin writing!" Sid shouted and the entire class flipped over their tests to begin. Konata starts writing her answers. After about ten minutes, she sees Soul adjust his headband. Wait… did it have writing on it? Konata quickly looked back at her own paper. He was cheating. He didn't study! Oh Soul, that's not cool!

"Soul Eater!" Sid shouted. Soul seemed to jump a foot in the air.

"What? I'm taking my test…"

"I'm sure you are. Get down here now please." Soul wandered down from his seat and faced Sid. Sid then grabbed him and took off his headband.

"I knew it, you little cheater. Got anymore hidden notes?" Soul reluctantly was forced to take of his jacket. Then his shirt. Then his pants, shoes and socks! Konata felt her face go bright red as he sat back in his seat in just his boxers. Great. Now how was she going to focus on her test? She looked back at her paper and started writing another answer. She only looked up when Soul had hit his head on the desk. He looked stressed out. Through her hair, she could watch him and make it look like she wasn't. She tilted her head down but kept her eyes on Soul. Soul tried being sneaky and looking over at Death the Kid's paper. He was still trying to write his name. Soul then turned to Patty, who proceeded in making a large origami giraffe. She could tell he was starting to freak out. He suddenly looked up at the board. Konata rereads her question, but is just too nosy for her own good. She looks up at Black*star to see him writing in his own blood! She scrunches up her nose in disgust, but looks down at her best trying with all her might no to laugh. He had written his won name and given Soul a thumbs' up. Soul was really freaking out now.

"Ten more minutes!" Sid shouted. Konata looks down at her won paper. She had answered most of the questions. Maybe she could help Soul in some way. An idea came into her head. Hopefully Soul is good at memorizing things quickly. She looks up and see Sid is looking in the other direction. Konata writes something at the top of her paper and then gives it a push. Just like she had hoped, the paper hit Soul in the back of the head. He looks up, the around at Konata. Was she pointing down? Soul looked at the floor behind him and saw a test on the floor. 'I could so look at her test… It would be too easy! But…' he picks up the paper cautiously and sees his name on the top.

'Soul, need help?' was written in the corner. He placed Konata's page on his lap, unseen by Sid. Then starts pretending to answer the questions.

"One minute left!" Sid shouted.

"ACHOO! oh, my test. I'm sorry Soul." Konata faked a sneeze and looked down at Soul.

"It's no problem, Here, your test flew of your desk." Soul smirked and handed her paper back.

"Thank you." Konata hoped their acting would be believable. She looked back at the corner and saw Soul had scribbled the word thanks under her message. She quickly erased the message as best she could, but there were slight smudges. Konata grinned and started doodling over the marks, to make it look like she was just drawing.

"Times up! Pass your papers in and I'll collect them. You may all go to lunch now." Sid said. Konata passed her paper in and then left her seat, and headed out of the classroom. She stopped by her locker to put her books away when she felt a soul right next to her. She looks behind her locker door to see Soul, smirking.

"You're a life saver you know…" she grinned.

"Well, I couldn't help but notice your struggling… Not to mention, it's very distracting when there's an almost naked boy sitting right in front of me…" Konata turned back to her locker to hide her face. But didn't see Soul's face turn just as red.

"Well, thanks a lot. It was very cool of you…" Konata shut her locker and smiled.

"No problem." They just stood there, letting the atmosphere turn awkward. "Um, well, I'll let you go eat then…"

"Oh… yeah ok…" Soul watched as Konata waved then turned to head outside.

"…Wait!" Soul chased after her and caught her wrist. "Wait, why did you help me?" He could visibly see her face turn red.

"Oh, well, n-no reason really…. You know… Um, t-teamwork?" Konata looked at her feet, fidgeting. Soul broke into another grin.

"Teamwork?"

"Well, yeah. I feel Like it's nice… to… help others in need….. to… uh… well…"

"So would you have helped anyone else?"

"Yes! But, you were making such a fuss over your test, I figured you needed it the most." Konata blurted her reply out as fast as she could talk.

"So you did it because I was naked…" Soul was just teasing her now.

"N-no! I.. N-not at all!" Konata was covering her cheeks with her hands, attempting to hid the blush. "Any crush related feelings were purely coincidental!" She moved her hands over her mouth.

"Crush related? You have a crush on me?" Soul leaned down so he could look right at her face. She seemed shocked at what she had just divulged.

"um, well, yeah…" she whispered. She looked up at the smug look on Soul's face. "Yeah well, so does every other girl in school!" she shouted. Konata turns to storm off, but Soul catches her hand and spins her around into a hug.

"yeah, but none of them have ever helped me cheat on a test…." Konata breathed in deeply, enjoying the smell of Soul. Soul puts a hand under her chin and makes her look into his gorgeous red eyes. "You know, as a reward, I could kiss you…" Konata started freaking out again.

"Oh no! I-I don't want you to feel obligated! You really don't need to-"

"You are so cute when you get all flustered." Soul interrupted, making Konata go quiet. He leans in and places his lips softly on hers.

~Fin!~


End file.
